Lord Nekron
Lord Nekron, also known as the Ice Lord '''and the '''Ice Tyrant, was the tyrannical overlord of Icepeak, son of Queen Juliana, and a powerful sorcerer. He was the primary cause of the Firekeep/Icepeak war, a conflict which would ultimately lead to his demise. He serves as the main antagonist of the movie. Character history Juliana conceived Nekron through an unknown father. She taught her son the secrets of magic and he became powerful enough that he could now control glaciers. Together, he and his mother took control of Icepeak and the sub-human army. .]] War with Firekeep Nekron sent glaciers forward across the land, towards the kingdom of Firekeep. Once his glaciers had reached and destroyed Larn's village, Nekron was now prepared to cross the Great Plain and assault Firekeep directly. Juliana then sent an envoy to Firekeep with demands for surrender, and also ordered her soldiers to kidnap Princess Teegra, who she had planned would be her son's bride. However, once Teegra had been brought before him, Nekron became disgusted by his mother's scheming and had Teegra thrown into a nearby pit. Shortly thereafter, Jarrol's envoy, lead by Prince Taro, arrived in Icepeak, to commit suicide]] along with Larn. Nekron mocked Taro's pleas for his sisters safe return; however, when he made a remark about mating with Teegra and referred to her as a "lesser beast," the young prince saw red and drew his sword on the Ice Lord. Nekron was able to use his black magic to force Taro to kill the rest of his men and then himself, telling him; "Like a pig you are-and like a pig shall you DIE!" Larn then crept into Nekron's throne room. The young warrior attempted to assassinate the tyrant with a bow and arrow, but Nekron dodged the shaft and then engaged Larn in a deadly sword clash. Larn proved to be a challenging opponent, but was ultimately no match for Nekron's black magic. He was knocked unconscious and locked away. .]] Larn was finally able to escape Icepeak, however Nekron started a destructive snow storm in an attempt to hinder him. Darkwolf intervened and killed the sub-humans who had been pursuing Larn. Battle of Icepeak Later, Darkwolf and Larn returned to Icepeak in an event known as the Battle of Icepeak. Nekron, sensing the battle just as it began, caused a cave-in of the cavern that the soldiers of Firekeep had been flying through in order to prevent them from reaching him in his throne room. However, Larn and Darkwollf managed to survive and Darkwolf pursued Nekron out onto the top of the skull tower at the center of Icepeak. Here, the two had a final confrontation, where Darkwolf desperately attempted to strike Nekron with his axe while Nekron used magic to hold him back. Darkwolf's righteous anger appeared to override Nekron's barrier and Darkwolf managed to wound him with a blow from his battleaxe. The ice lord then lay wounded and begged Darkwolf for mercy, but Darkwolf, knowing that Nekron would have never spared a man from death, brought his axe down, finally killing him. .]] Nekron's death throes caused Icepeak to expand and cross the river near Firekeep, forcing King Jarrol to release a deadly lava flow, which finally destroyed Icepeak and saved Firekeep from destruction at the hands of Nekron. Behind the Scenes Nekron was physically portrayed by Sean Hannon on the set of Fire and Ice, while Stephen Mendel lent his voice to the dark lord. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains